Unfulfilled
by neko-in-blue
Summary: "If only they knew that their plans of a happy future would never come true."


Lyanna took a deep and relieved breath as listening Rhaegar's voice outside. She was lying on their bed. The nausea that made her stomach empty all day still remained, but her grey eyes sparkled as seeing him crossing the door of their chambers and her heart was filled with love and joy.

\- Rhaegar, you returned. – she said, sweetly, as the tall and handsome prince sat by her side on the mattress, holding her coldish hand, his indigo eyes worried over her.

\- Is it true? – he asked, while the moonlight glistened over his long silver hair. – What the servant told me?

\- Yes. – she smiled and squeeze his hand, a sad smile on her beautiful face. – I'm sorry.

\- Why are you apologizing? - his long and warm fingers touched her cheek tenderly. – I would never imagine you could make me happier, Lyanna. You are always surprising me.

\- Is this really something happy? At this time? In the midst of a war? So much blood was already shed because of us and…

The young Targeryn prince kissed his beloved gently, making her words stop as he laid by her side. He missed her so much, every minute away seemed like a thousand winters without the heat and softness of her mouth and body. The sweet perfume of the blue roses were always on his memory, even far apart.

\- Let's not spoil this moment. We didn't start any wars. They did that by themselves. Do you regret anything?

\- A thousand times, no. – she touched his face with her fingertips. – I swear on the Old Gods and the New. I could not live without you anymore.

She had abandoned her family and Winterfell for him. She challenged her father's orders and escaped from the arranged marriage with Robert. He didn't love her. He wanted her only for her beauty. For him, she was like a trophy, like any other dead hunt over his fireplace. Robert's heart had no mistress. He wasn't able of genuine affection. Lyanna knew the battle he had started was over his hurt pride, but not for love. And, even though, things were so difficult since she left, the Stark girl knew she would withered and died of sadness if she was bounded to the young Baratheon.

\- This child you are expecting already shows the Gods meant a future for us. A brilliant one.

\- It is going to be a bastard, Rhaegar. – placing his hand over her still flat stomach, she already had a look of a worried mother in her beautiful dark eyes. – Rhaenys and Aegon are your true children.

\- Children born out of obligation. I will ask Ellia's forgiveness someday. And to my children as well. A crow was sent to my mother, asking her to continue to take care of them or bring them to the court of Dorne so they can be with Ellia's family.

\- I can only imagine how much is she suffering… – her face was on his chest and she could listen to his heartbeats. Strong and steady, never hesitant.

\- Lyanna.

\- Yes?

\- I also sent a crow asking the High Septon to dissolve my marriage with Ellia. So you and I can be wed.

\- Rhaegar… - she was truly surprised.

\- It was never my intention for us to share a life here, imprisoned in this Tower. I want us to live freely and happily. We deserve it. I want our child to feel the wind in his face, the sun and snow on his skin. Children were not mean to be inside stone walls. It doesnt not need to be Westeros. I do not care about the Iron Throne, Viserys can have it. We can go beyond the Narrow Sea. I need nothing but you. And... this little one now. - his dark blue eyes and there was only certainty and devotion on them - I will have to travel again, by tomorrow night. I will meet Sir Gerold Hightower and try to put end to this nonsense. We will go to the Crowlands, to take command of the Targaryen army. Jon Connington was defeated in the Battle of the Bells. I own revenge and peace to my father. And then, after everything ends… - his forehead touched hers and he whispered gently. - we will reunite again.

\- Forever. – she smiled in return, before her hand was over his, their fingers over their precious unborn baby. – We need to think on a name before you leave. A Targaryen name.

\- Do you think it is a boy or a girl?

\- A prince like his father. – her voice was sweet. - I am sure.

\- He deserves a noble name, so his path can be rightful and noble as well. What about… Jaehaerys?

\- Jaehaerys?

\- Jaehaerys The First. He was also known as The Wise and The Conciliator.

\- The wise and conciliator? – she smiled. – It would be fitting for a first child. He can take care of the others when they come.

His heart was overflowing with happiness and he kissed her again. While her lips were touching his, exchanging love endearments that didn't need to be said anymore, the prince wished time could stop and he could just stay forever by her side. His entire life changed for her mere existence. A whole land was on flames just for their desire to be together. Rhaegar would break mountains, skies and bodies apart to remain by her side. The young dragon would protect his lady wolf even if the Gods themselves dared to torn them apart.

If only they knew their plans of a happy future would never come true.

 _"The things we love destroy us."_


End file.
